


these moments with you

by shadowsandstorms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Crush, Horimiya AU, M/M, Other Personalities - Freeform, Secret Selves, Secrets, my brain said horimiya but make it dotae, slightly pushing a doyoung x lip ring agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsandstorms/pseuds/shadowsandstorms
Summary: It wasn’t a confession. It was far from it. But it was a step, a beginning.And this small world they carved in the living room floor, where Doyoung and Taeyong could be who they were, stayed their little secret a little while longer.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	these moments with you

**Author's Note:**

> the love child of a certain shower moment when my brain screamed Horimiya! but make it Dotae

“Hey, Yong! You free later? Hyunsung planned a mixer with girls from another school.”

Taeyong smiled but politely declined. “Sorry, Johnny. I can’t. Already got plans.”

And he really did. 

Taeyong had a never ending list of chores to do at home and a list just as long of all the discounts and sales he had yet to catch. He simply didn’t have the time or money to hang out with his friends. 

He was never really one to want for more. Even when it came to time.

Even when he was scrambling to finish all the homework or whatever duties he had as the class representative; even when he had dedicated all his free time, energy, and life to caring for his brother, to providing a home for him when his mother couldn’t, he never asked for more. Taeyong understood it came with his life.

Wanting more meant Taeyong wanted things to be different. And while things could have been better if they were different, if his dad had somehow survived the car crash and had still been alive until now, Taeyong knew this was the situation he was stuck with.

Wanting more was just the beginning of wishful thinking and he simply couldn’t waste his precious time on such idle thoughts.

A hard bump on his shoulder jarred him out of his reverie.

“Sorry,” murmured a hooded figure as he bent down to pick up Taeyong’s books. “I didn’t see you there.”

“No no, it was my fault, too. I wasn't paying attention,” replied Taeyong as he reached down as well. He tried to peer into the other guy’s face but a mop of dark hair and thick framed glasses shielded his view. “Doyoung, right? From the same class?”

A brief nod before the guy immediately straightened back up. He tugged the oversized gray hoodie lower over his face. “See you around,” was all Taeyong got. 

"That Doyoung guy is pretty weird, huh?" commented Hyunsung from beside him as soon as the other turned the corner of their school hallway. "He's always muttering and wearing that hoodie even at the peak of summer."

Taeyong frowned. They'd only been classmates with Doyoung this year and sure, they had a few awkward run-ins similar to the one just now but that didn’t mean he wanted to immediately judge the guy for his personal preferences...even if he did wear his hoodie in the sweltering heat.

Fortunately, Taeyong’s other friends had been thinking the same thing.

“You’re even weirder for noticing, Sung.” Johnny tsked, shaking his head. Yuta, from Johnny’s other side, just nodded in agreement as he sipped on an empty juice box.

Taeyong’s after school hours had always been a mystery to his friends. 

Johnny thought Taeyong had some part-time job. Hyunsung thought he had a girlfriend. Yuta thought he had three girlfriends _and_ a part-time job. 

None of them were close to the real reason Taeyong rushes out of school like the bats of hell were on his heels every single day (a pretty solid metaphor considering the rush to the last hour sales across town). 

Taeyong was just simply a certified homemaker.

Most kids his age hung out with friends after school or went to popular trendy places, but Taeyong never got to. Sure, he wanted to at times, but the pressing responsibility of taking care of his little brother, managing the budget and all the other things at home always took top priority.

This meant he had absolutely no time to spare after class even if he wanted to.

After all, it was only him, Minhyung, and mom after dad died. It didn't help that their mother's main job had been transferred to the city since last year. This meant she could only come home every three weeks because of how far she was. Two, if they were lucky.

It would have been easier if they had moved with her but their little townhouse had too much sentimental value for them to part so easily.

He didn’t feel like explaining to his friends (What was there to explain anyway?) and thus his after school activities always remained a secret from the rest of them.

As soon as Taeyong reached home that same day, managing to actually catch that discounted sale for vegetables (half off for all root crops!), he pulled out his signature handkerchief, tied it over his hair, and began cleaning up before preparing for dinner.

With the laundry churning and Taeyong whistling as he chopped some carrots, the doorbell rang, breaking the silence.

“Coming!” Taeyong glanced at the clock: 4:55 pm. He’d have to pick Minhyung up from Donghyuck’s house soon. The party would have ended by now. He was glad his brother, at least, could go enjoy his best friend’s fifth birthday.

Taeyong opened the door and the first thing he noticed was Minhyung covered in mud. He knelt down, hands frantic. “Minhyung! Are you hurt?” That’s when he noticed the tiny gash on his leg. “Oh no. What happened?”

“He tripped and fell when some dogs chased him.”

It was only then Taeyong finally realized his brother didn’t come alone. He peered up at the stranger behind him and the first thing that registered in his mind was _whoa._ This person had the most piercings Taeyong had ever seen in his life and he didn’t look much older than him. He had a straight nose, pretty eyes, and had styled his dark hair in a way that highlighted the piercing across his brows and the one that dusted the cheekbone right below his eye. Taeyong caught a glimpse of multiple glints around the ear and he knew he would find more. All he could really do was stare—especially at that distracting lip ring.

If he hadn’t been so concerned about Minhyung, Taeyong would have found this guy deathly attractive.

“Tyongie-hyung." Minhyung shot out his arm to grab his attention again. “Hyung helped me. He chased the bad dogs away.”

Taeyong wiped his hands on his little apron and bowed. “I’m sorry for all the trouble we caused.” He nudged Minhyung who immediately understood it and bowed with him. “Thank you for helping my brother.”

“It’s no problem.” The guy cracked a soft smile. He looked towards Minhyung. “Good job being a brave boy, Minhyung, and since you’re finally safe home with your brother, it's time for me to go, okay?” 

The guy took a step back but was halted by a little hand on his leather jacket. “You’re leaving already, hyung?” Minhyung pouted. “Can’t you stay for dinner?”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to intrude...” he glanced at Taeyong, asking for help but this was the first time he had seen his little brother cling to someone other than him or mom. All Taeyong wanted to do was indulge him.

Taeyong beamed at the stranger, opening the door a little wider. “Please, join us. I have to thank you for bringing him home.”

It took quick work to make dinner only because the guy had offered to clean Minhyung’s wound for him.

“Go,” he said, holding up the antiseptic and cotton ball. “I can handle this.” Taeyong couldn’t refuse, especially not after Minhyung had shoved him out of the living room with a _Make dinner yummy, okay, hyung?_

So Taeyong left and poured the rest of his concentration into their meal for the night. From the kitchen, he could see Minhyung gathering his toys and books from the corner of the room and excitedly telling his new found friend about all his favorites.

It was only when Taeyong had called them to the table and laid everything out that his world collapsed.

“I didn't know you had this side of you, Taeyong,” said the guy as he looked over the side dishes wide-eyed. Taeyong spooned some beef steak onto his plate, trying not to stare too much. He would be lying if he said the nose ring he'd just noticed now made the other any less attractive. “It’s quite a shocker to how you usually are at school.”

It was only a second later that the words finally registered in Taeyong's piercing-addled brain.

“What?” Taeyong’s chopsticks dropped as he looked wide eyed at the not-so-stranger. “Who—? I’m sorry...do we know each other?”

The guy raised a pierced brow, amused. “It’s me, Kim Doyoung. We’re in the same class?”

Taeyong ultimately had to do a double-take, spluttering. His eyes could not believe the person in front of him but eventually, the features started getting familiar before finally registering with the name in his head: Kim Doyoung. This whole look was a far cry from the hoodies and thick glasses that obscured most of his face.

“Wha—how?” He had no words. “You look like _this_ and you’ve managed to hide it from _everyone_ ?” Taeyong couldn’t help his incredulity. “ _How?_ ”

“Pure utter luck?” Doyoung grinned, showing off his pearly whites and softening his entire look. “But really—the great Lee Taeyong. I never expected you to be such a skilled cook. Then again Minhyung said it’s only been you two for a while now and you’ve taken such good care of him.”

His little brother in question beamed up at Taeyong. “Tyongie-hyung also washes the clothes, helps me with my assignments, and let’s me come to the market with him!” He leaned towards Doyoung and whispered conspiratorily, “I wouldn’t fight him on the eggs, hyung. Tyongie-hyung can get really scary.”

“Yeah?” remarked Doyoung, focusing his attention on Minhyung. “I’ve seen him play capture-the-flag. Your hyung is super scary, Minhyung.”

“Tyongie-hyung will always be the best!”

“Wait wait, hold up,” said Taeyong, raising his hands. He still couldn’t quite process the entire situation. “Is this why you avoid looking directly at other people and why you wear those huge ass glasses when _clearly_ , you have perfect eyesight? You think they might see your piercings?”

Doyoung nodded, oblivious that it was the duality that shook the other more than anything else. “Piercings are much less of a pain to hide than tattoos.” 

Taeyong blinked, thinking he misheard. “I’m sorry. _WHAT?_ ”

After that encounter, Taeyong found himself gravitating towards Doyoung almost everyday, whether it was to talk about a book that came out, new music the other discovered, or a discount sale they found. 

Maybe it was less of the fact that the other had seen his secret self, no masks or pretenses, and more of the fact that Doyoung was just an absolute blast to be with.

To Taeyong’s delight, Doyoung felt the same. He still hid behind his thick glasses and gray hoodie but this time, when he would approach Taeyong first, he wouldn’t duck and hide his face. Maybe Taeyong found it even more delightful that when Doyoung would smile or laugh, it was all for him.

To them, their after school hours were their own little secret neither one wanted to reveal.

Minhyung on the other hand grew even more attached to his new hyung, asking Doyoung to come over every single day. Taeyong would apologize when his brother was too much of a bother while simultaneously telling Minhyung the other had to help out with his parent’s shop. Doyoung would just wave it off.

“It’s fine, Taeyong. I don’t mind being here and spending time with you guys,” he’d say as he would sit on the carpet by the coffee table where they sometimes had dinner. He'd lock eyes with Taeyong. “It feels like home.” 

And when the moment between their shared looks grew too much for even both of them, they’d turn away and Doyoung would cough it off, the mood lightening once more. “It’s a plus that I have one of our classes’ smartest helping me with the assignments.”

Taeyong would roll his eyes then and chuck his eraser at the other, ignoring his beating heart. “Carry your own weight, freeloader.”

Doyoung would just grin, the warm glow of the lamp bouncing off his numerous piercings, and Taeyong had to smother the urge to reach out and touch them.

On one particular day, a month into the whole affair, Seulgi came bursting into the classroom, looking for Taeyong.

“Yong! The council needs your help to plan the sports festival. Can you stay a little bit later after school?” 

Of course, she wouldn’t take no for an answer and _of course_ , it had to be on a day where there was a sale on eggs halfway across town. There was no way he could miss it after he had promised Minhyung to finally go get some.

He locked eyes with a rather shocked Doyoung, grabbed his hands to press the house key in them, and whispered, “I leave the eggs and Minhyung to you,” before Seulgi promptly dragged him out of the room.

Later when Taeyong finally got home, he found a sweating Doyoung with no hoodie on, the sleeves of his undershirt and uniform pushed up to reveal the solid black band adorned with swirls and spirals in some kind of tribal dance tattooed on his bicep, resting on the floor by the couch. He ran his hands through his dark hair and it took everything in Taeyong again not to stare.

“You should have seen him, Tyongie-hyung!” Minhyung exclaimed. “Doie-hyung was so awesome! He fought all the scary ahjummas but was still so nice about it!”

“Peace is the only resolution,” Doyoung said weakly as he stared up at Taeyong. He held up three fingers. “Got three whole cartons for the price of one just for you.”

Taeyong couldn’t help but smile. He grabbed a handkerchief and placed it on Doyoung’s sweaty forehead. “Ah, my hero. I’ll make sure to add that extra cheese in your omelette because no ahjumma can stand before you.”

However that incident only served to be the beginning of things Taeyong had absolutely no control over.

“Yo, Doyoung!”

Doyoung looked up from his conversation with Taeyong, who was perched on the desk, to find Hyunsung grinning down at him. 

"Uh, yes?" asked Doyoung, side-eyeing Taeyong in question. He shrugged back, clueless.

"Why didn't you tell us you were all kinds of sporty?" Taeyong raised an eyebrow at Hyungsung's words. That was the first he'd ever heard of this. "Don't you dare lie. We saw you jump the back fence yesterday like it was nothing!"

"You jumped the fence?" asked Taeyong. _For the eggs?_

"He sure did," Johnny piped in while Yuta, who was balancing a juice box on his face, said, "We would know that gray hoodie anywhere!"

"I was in a hurry, okay? The discounts—"

"Doyoung, my man," said Hyunsung, cutting him off. "You have got to come to the mixer this Friday. The girls I was with yesterday saw you and they wanted to immediately get to know you!"

Taeyong froze. He was supposed to teach Doyoung how to cook this Friday. A hollow feeling suddenly bloomed in his chest and his stomach churned. The smile on his face began to feel a little too superficial. 

Doyoung was watching him. "I—"

"Don't you dare say you have plans. This one—" he gestured at Taeyong "—is already busy as it is with whatever secret shit he does after school."

Taeyong steeled his heart and locked eyes with Doyoung. "You should go. For the both of us. Like Hyunsung said, live a little."

Soon after, the days went by where Taeyong would immediately rush out of the classroom and Doyoung would somehow be dragged out by Hyunsung, Johnny, and Yuta. For a while, the house was quiet and Taeyong would end up making too much dinner, forgetting their table of three was back down to two.

Friday came way too soon and Taeyong felt even more hollow than ever. It didn't help that Minhyung was suddenly invited for a sleepover at Donghyuck’s place. This meant he had the house all to himself. For the first time in so long, he was free.

And he had no idea what to do.

It was half past five and Taeyong had just decided to recompute their budget for the month when the doorbell rang.

He opened to find Doyoung, holding up a plastic bag, with a small smile on his face. "Is that cooking lesson still on for tonight? My mom baked us some cake."

Taeyong's smile was never wider.

Doyoung never went to the mixer. He didn't plan to in the first place. All his time was reserved for Taeyong.

They cooked and laughed and cleaned and by eight pm, Doyoung and Taeyong sat in front of the TV, their backs pressed against the couch as a cheesy rom-com played.

"Something on your mind?" Doyoung whispered when he noticed Taeyong glance at him for the fifth time that night.

Maybe it was the darkness or the cake that settled in his stomach. Or...maybe it was that Doyoung was _here_ , beside him, and nowhere else. He really didn't know. 

All Taeyong knew was that when it came to Kim Doyoung, time was never enough. He always wanted more.

“I...I don’t want other people to see this side of you. Not yet.” _Is it too selfish I want you all to myself?_

It was too quiet in the living room, only the soft purr of the refrigerator and the steady hum of the TV breaking the night. Maybe he should have just shut up.

A soft hand over his stopped him from getting up, from running away, from putting it off as some kind of joke.

Doyoung smiled then, like a warm flame flickering to life, as if understanding the words Taeyong couldn't say.

“If it's anything, I don’t want other people to see this side of you, too.”

It wasn’t a confession. It was far from it. But it was a step, a beginning. 

And this small world they carved in the living room floor, where Doyoung and Taeyong could be who they were, stayed their little secret a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as i enjoyed writing it 😊


End file.
